


Dramatical nights at Freddie's

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Clear dosent understand why robots are scary, Hand self-conciousness, Jerk Boyfriends, M/M, Scaring and comforting, Untill he plays FNAF, couply things, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz have discovered a game called Five nights at Freddy's, and it's a pretty good game. It dosent scare them too much, but as soon as they talk about it, they realize who it would scare the most.</p><p>Their boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatical nights at Freddie's

**Author's Note:**

> You know you watch too much youtube when you write a fanfiction on two video games you've never played before.

There was a soft knock at the door and Aoba smiled, calling out, "one second! Koujaku, they're here!" He quickly ran water over his hands, drying them on a towel before jogging across the carpeted floor in lemon yellow socks. He stopped and opened it with a smile, stepping back. "Hi guys!"

Clear and Noiz walked in, both smiling and greeting Aoba. After a few seconds the white haired android looked anxious and instantly ducked closer to Aoba, voice lowering, "do you have any idea what they're plotting?"

Aoba bit his lip, looking up as Koujaku walked in, laughing and greeting Noiz happily. "I don't know, but I've never seen them getting along this well so it can't be good for us." He chuckled though, secretly glad their boyfriends were being friendly and not fighting.

"I'm so nervous." Clear mumbled. "Oh, and I brought Yura." He unbuttoned his coat, pulling a small kitten out from a pocket inside. "Is that alright? She gets scared when we're gone overnight, and Koujaku told us we'd be staying over..."

"Sure, its totally fine." Aoba smiled at the small kitten in Clear's gloved hands. It had white fur tipped with silver, and blinking blue eyes. "I'll set out a bowl of water for her."

"Oh! Thank you." Clear looked pleased and followed the blue haired man.

Koujaku and Noiz were still talking softly by the door. "Did you bring your computer?" The taller asked.

"Yeah, and it's installed and I tried it out and everything. It's great. I cant wait to see Clear play it." Noiz grinned.

"Okay, but you're not worried about Clear getting offended are you?" Koujaku asked.

"Why would Clear get offended?"

"The villains in this game are robots!" Koujaku hissed. "You didn't think about that?"

"He shouldn't be offended. He knows robots can be evil." Noiz assured.

"Who can be evil?" Clear poked his head into the room, smiling.

"Nothing." Noiz smiled and walked over, lifting Clear's scarf off his neck and setting it down before starting to unbutton his jacket. "Where's Yura?"

"Playing with Ren." He smiled, letting his boyfriend take his coat and scarf.

"Good." Noiz smiled, handing off Clear's things to Koujaku, who rolled his eyes and left to hang them by the door. Noiz then pulled Clear close, kissing him deeply and winding his fingers in his short, colourless hair. Noiz was going through a growth spurt and was now equally matching Clear's height, and he liked to take advantage of it as often as he could. The android always let him, tipping his head into the kisses and pulling him closer by cupping his jaw. Noiz' hands slid up his arms, stopping at his wrists with a small smile before pulling back.

"Wanna take your gloves off?" He asked softly.

"I don't think so."

"Clear, your hands look perfect." Noiz lifted them, holding his wrist as he kissed the pads of Clear's fingertips through the thin material.

"I-I don't know..." He flushed slightly.

"It's just Aoba and Koujaku. You're comfortable around them." Noiz said softly. "I'll keep them and if anyone looks at them funny you can have them right back. Okay?"

"Okay." Clear said quietly.

"Okay." Noiz pulled the white gloves off, folding them together and tucking them into his back pocket. He kissed both of Clear's palms lovingly, knowing it was hard to pull Clear out of his shell like this. He still thought parts of his body looked robotic, unnatural.

"Will you tell me what you and Koujaku have been planning?" His hands settled on Noiz' chest, wide pink eyes boring into Noiz'.

"I cant." Noiz shrugged helplessly. "And I wont. We cant start it for another few hours."

"What? What are we going to do before we start doing it?"

Across the house, Aoba scowled at Koujaku. "Why a movie? Why cant we do the thing you and Noiz have planned yet?"

"It has to be dark." Koujaku shrugged. "So we're going to relax on the couch and watch something before we get started."

"That's dumb." Aoba pouted, following after Koujaku back to the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready?" Koujaku smiled, grabbing a bowl of chips and some sodas. "Let's start the movie." He led everyone to the living room, setting the snacks down and relaxing on a side of the couch.

Noiz took Clear's hand and led him over, pulling him down into a tight embrace and burying his face into his neck. The android laughed, feeling Noiz' ticklish lips and smooth piercings and sliding his arms around his neck.

Aoba rolled into Koujaku's arms, feeling the other pull him closer up onto his chest. Koujaku then gazed over at Noiz, who peeked back at him in turn. Their plan was already working.

As soon as Koujaku turned off the lights and on the movie, everyone settled down. Aoba pulled a blanket over his back, using Koujkau's chest as a pillow as he watched the movie horizontally. The kimono wearing man ran his hand through Aoba's short hair affectionately. Clear was sitting with his legs draped over Noiz' lap, his head on the redhead's shoulder and lids drooping as he watched. It wasn't a very entertaining movie and Clear was starting to feel drowsy. As the movie wore on Aoba drifted off a few times, briefly falling asleep and blinking awake as he heard a loud noise from the TV.

And all of a sudden, Koujaku reached up with the remote and shut it off. "It's getting pretty dark, huh?"

"Guess so." Noiz smirked. He pressed a loving kiss to Clear's forehead, murmuring, "stay here." He slid the android off his lap and padded away. 

Koujaku pulled out from under Aoba, tucking his blue hair behind his ear and kissing him as well. "You too." 

Aoba sat up, groggy and confused as he watched the two leave. "I'm starting to get scared." He laughed nervously. "What are they doing?"

Clear blinked his bleary eyes, "I don't know..."

A few minutes later Noiz opened the door, grinning. "We're ready, guys."

Aoba got up and slowly walked over with Clear trailing behind him. Koujaku was waiting for them in the living room, curtains pulled and two computers set up in front of four chairs. The computer's glow was the only thing lighting the space, reflecting on Koujaku's grinning expression. "Come sit down."

Clear and Aoba shared a glance before walking over hesitantly, Noiz shutting the door behind them. They both sat down in front of computers, looking at the screen.

"Five nights at Freddy's." Aoba read softly, frowning.

"You want us to play a computer game?" Clear frowned as well, setting his hand on the mouse of his computer.

"Not just any computer game." Noiz handed both of them a pair of earbuds each, "use these."

Aoba took his, untangling them and plugging them in. Clear followed suit, both of the boys pushing one ear bud in as Noiz sat next to Clear and Koujaku next to Aoba.

Aoba clicked play, watching the screen darken and then show a newspaper as the game began. He frowned and read through it, sneaking a glance and seeing Clear's had the same thing. "So it's like a kid's party place... Night guard needed... Not responsible for... What? That doesn't sound good..." He clicked again, watching as the screen faded to black and the large letters showed it was officially night one.

Clear frowned as he moved the mouse to look through the small room, noticing it was a quite cluttered office and trying to click on the fan to see if it would do anything. The phone rang and he bit his lip, "I don't like this..." He stopped and concentrated, listening to the recorded phone message the game had set up. Aoba was doing the same thing, still looking around the room. 

"Animatronics?" Clear asked curiously. "Animatronics are stupid..."

Aoba was testing out the flashlight and moved his mouse down, flinching away from the screen as the camera feed flipped up. He gave a nervous laugh and leaned back in, eyes narrowing as he took in the camera. "Found the animatronics. Why does the feed have to be so fuzzy?"

"So you have to keep track of these guys?" Clear asked, eyes widening. "Why? Do they really need a person for this?"

"Look at how creepy they are."

Clear looked at Aoba's screen and followed suit, pulling up the security footage and narrowing his eyes at them. "They don't look like something I'd want to entertain at my kid's party... Does this phone guy ever stop talking?"

"He stopped for me." Aoba said, eyes on the screen as he chewed at his lip. 

"Oh, there, he's done." Clear mumbled.

They were both silent for a few seconds before Aoba said hesitantly, "how many are there supposed to be sitting down here?"

"Uh... Three, I think."

"Crap, one's already gone! What do I do?"

Clear looked over at Aoba's screen. "Check the cameras! Find out where he is."

"Okay, okay." Aoba said quickly, flipping to another screen and then another and starting to search for the missing one. There were a few hesitant clicks as he flipped between screens. He switched back to the other screen and gave a helpless noise. "They're all gone! They all got up and just left!"

"Mine are still all here." Clear said, but was feeling anxiety wash over him in waves. He didn't pull his eyes away from the screen anymore, slowly checking each camera.

"Oh, here's one..." Aoba mumbled hesitantly. "He's just standing there though... Maybe he wont come to the office."

Clear was checking the doors curiously, keeping his flashlight on for a good few seconds to make sure they were both empty. "Why can't I just shut the doors and stay here?" He muttered.

Aoba was quickly checking through all the cameras. He hated the nerves and anxiety coiling in the pit of his stomach, hated the jitters coursing through his body. One of the animatronics, the stupid blue bunny, was gone and he couldn't find him. He pulled down from the cameras, quickly shining his flashlight on the door to the left and almost biting his tongue as anxiety panged in his chest. He pressed the close door button instantly, heart racing. The stupid bunny thing had been right there, just staring at him with his too big eyes and huge smile. Aoba quickly checked the other door and was relieved to find it empty. He moved down to check his camera again, feeling nervous.

"I just heard something!" Clear whimpered.

"What?" Aoba asked in dread.

"It sounded like a child saying something." Clear mumbled before gasping. "There it was again! Why is it doing that?"

Aoba checked the door to his left again, feeling relief wash over him as it was revealed to be empty. He looked the cameras again, going through each room slowly and carefully. "I think they're all just hanging out." He mumbled, pulling the screen down swiftly and screaming as one of the animatronics jumped and snapped out at him, the screen fading to black as Aoba covered his face.

Clear had missed it and looked over, eyes widening in concern as Koujaku laughed and pulled Aoba close. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Aoba died." Koujaku chuckled softly.

"It's not funny." Aoba mumbled, burying his face into Koujaku's neck.

Clear took a deep breath and looked back at his screen before his eyes lifted to Noiz'. The other looked amused, a smirk on his lips as he watched Clear return to the game.

It was four A.M, and Clear had ten percent battery left. He was really freaking out about it, having no clue what happened when his battery ran out. Did he just die? He quickly checked his doors and then the camera, swallowing hard as he went through each room. In one, the bear animatronic was gazing straight into the camera, unmoving. It was incredibly creepy and Clear shone his flashlight at it, mumbling, "hello... Please don't try to kill me."

"Actually, they try to stuff you into an empty costume, which decapitates you because of the crossbeams." Noiz commented with a grin.

Clear scoffed softly. "I could survive that." he turned his flashlight off and moved to the next room, stopping as the screen starting to glitch out and flicker completely to black. The bold words in white, IT'S ME flickering in and off the screen along with a fifth animatronic Clear had never seen. "What's going on?" He asked fearfully, flipping out of the camera. It still kept going, a strange noise filling his ears from the computer. Clear checked both of his doors, one was occupied by a yellow robot and he slammed it shut. The flickering finally stopped and some of the tension in his stomach relaxed. "Oh, god."

"Clear?" Koujaku mumbled. Aoba had recovered and was peeking from under his arm at Clear's screen.

"What?"

"You're out of power."

Clear checked the corner of his screen, noticing he had one percent left. He swallowed hard and let the door lift open, shining his flashlight and sighing in relief as he saw it was empty. The power bar went to 0% and the room went dark, the lights going completely out. 

"What's going on?" Clear asked, everything completely quiet. He looked around the office and a melodic song filled his ears, like one he would hear at a carnival. It had harps and cymbols and peeking into the left door was a bear animatronic. Clear's heart leapt to his throat. The bear's eyes were lighting up to the melody of the song, which in contrast to the steep fear was very pleasant. But Clear was hating it.

"I don't understand." Clear mumbled, watching as the song stopped. He stared at the screen, nerves tightening in his stomach.

Nothing happened. He was just staring at the screen, nothing moved and it was dead quiet.

"What is this?" Clear repeated, a spike of anger rushing up in his chest. He was expecting another jump scare but nothing was happening. "Guys?" The bear suddenly jumped up and attacked at the screen and Clear screamed, throwing his arms up and flinching back. His heart thudded quickly, he'd been expecting it but was still frightened. He felt Noiz laugh and pull an arm around his waist.

Aoba watched, feeling a lingering tension around himself as he watched Clear hide in Noiz' neck. The video game was over but all around them it was dark and that still freaked him out. He knew there were no animatronics lurking around their house, but his stomach was still knotting in fear.

"Why did you make us play that?" Aoba asked, looking up at Koujaku.

"We knew it would scare you two." He teased gently. 

"You guys are jerks." Clear muttered, flushing as he kept himself seated in Noiz' lap.

Koujaku checked the time, "it's almost 11. We should probably go to bed."

"What? After something like this?" Aoba demanded. "No way!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary bears and ducklings, Aoba."

"You're a dick!"

Noiz reached down, grasping Clear's thighs and lifting him as the android clung to him. "Well, I think we're going to head to the guest room, if that's okay."

"Of course." Aoba nodded at them.

"G'night, Aoba." Clear said with a small, nervous smile as he was carried away.

"Don't be too loud!" Koujaku called.

Aoba sighed angrily and glared at Koujaku. "You are never planning a sleepover again."

Koujaku laughed, taking Aoba's hand and standing up. "Come on, lets go to our bedroom."

"But I hate you." Aoba pouted, not moving.

"But I want to make you so hot and hard you cant form proper sentences."

Aoba's mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard before answering, "are you trying to distract me with sex?"

Koujaku was grinning, "maybe."

Aoba glared for a few seconds before standing up. "I'm only saying yes because I want to, okay?"

"Mhm."

"You're a dick."

"Yes, and?"

"I hate you."

"Anything else to add?"

"Not really."

"Good." Koujaku smiled and pulled Aoba close, kissing him deeply. All too soon, the blue haired man's lips were smiling against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one of the three games scared you the most?


End file.
